


One thousand and One ways to say I love you.

by Emperorslover



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: 1001 words to use, Alma Torran, F/M, Main female is from Alma Torran
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperorslover/pseuds/Emperorslover
Summary: I got it as a challenge but never finished, found it the other day and started to write. A story told in in small bits, every part having to be centred around one word. 1001 words to use, not in conically order.She had had her world taken from her, the last thing she remembered was watched her lover become a giant blue Djinn then she woke up in the arms of a tell red haired man, she knew that she was no longer in Alma Torran and she didn't know what to do and where to go and how to live knowing everything she loved was gone.





	One thousand and One ways to say I love you.

  1. Absolutely



Absolutely - with no qualification, restriction, or limitation; totally.

She couldn't believe it, she could not believe it. She had truly, positively, absolutely fallen in love with the red haired tyrant known at the first imperial prince Ren Kouen.

  1. Accompany



Accompany - go somewhere with (someone) as a companion or escort.

She didn’t get a choice in if she were to accompany Kouen to Sindria, she was forced into the carriage with the first prince. There were no words spoken on the way to the docks, the older male read one of his scrolls while she just stared out of the carriage watching as the scenery went by. 

  1. Accomplished



Accomplished - highly trained or skilled in a particular activity.

Kouen had accomplished in get her speak, to say something. It isn’t what he wanted to heard from her but she still spoke to him.

  1. Aching



Aching - having an ache in a part of one's body, or arousing, experiencing, or expressive of intense sorrow or longing.

Her heart was aching, she needed to see him again. She let out a sight, how could this had happened. He had been forcing her to stay by his side even since they meet and she hated it but now that she had been away from him for a year she missed him greatly. Her heart was aching for him.

  1. Acquire



Acquire - buy or obtain (an asset or object) for oneself.

He had acquired the knowledge that he had wanted from Luanna, so why did he miss her. He had only wanted her around to acquire the knowledge she had, so why did he want her here with her now.

  1. Acuity



Acuity - sharpness or keenness of thought, vision, or hearing.

It didn’t take long for Luanna to work out that Kouen knew she was keeping things from him, he was intellectual acuity but she wasn’t going to tell him because she knew that it would change the balance of things.

  1. Addicted



Addicted - physically and mentally dependent on a particular substance or enthusiastically devoted to a particular thing or activity.

Luanna was addicted to Kouen, the way he smelled and how it wrapped around her, the sound of his voice and how he could only seem to grunt and moan, the depth of his eyes and how they darked for her, the way he tasted as she pressed open-mouth to his neck and shoulders, the way he felt pushing her onto his bed. She was addicted to Kouen.

  1. Admission



Admission - a statement acknowledging the truth of something.

It was an admission of her love, the latter in his hands. Kouen was not going to waste time, he was going to have her now that he knew she felt the same way that he did.

  1. Adrenaline



Adrenaline - a hormone secreted by the adrenal glands that increases rates of blood circulation, breathing, and carbohydrate metabolism and prepares muscles for exertion.

She could feel the adrenaline pumping through her body as she fought to stay alive, the massive waves crushing over the boat. She did her best to stop the storm and waves, the adrenaline stopping her from being able to feel the cold and hurt in her body.

  1. Adrift



Adrift - (of a boat or its passengers) floating without being either moored or steered.

The boat had broken apart, she held onto the floating piece of wood for dear life. She had lost her wand at some point and did not have the energy or magoi to use wandless magic, so there she stayed, adrift in the middle of the ocean. 

  1. Adult



Adult - a person who is fully grown or developed.

They were adults but they were acting like children, fighting over her like she was nothing more then a toy both of them want. At least Kouen acknowledges that she is capable of making her own choices, Sinbad seems to think that she would be safer in Sindira but she wasn't stupid.

  1. Adventure



Adventure - an unusual and exciting or daring experience or excitement associated with danger or the taking of risks.

She was so excited, she was going on an adventure. It wasn’t much of one, they were just traveling from Sindira to Kou but boat but that didn’t stop the excitement, she was going by herself, with the exception of a few men who had offered to help, so it was the first adventure she had been since entering this world. 

  1. Affronted



Affront - offend the modesty or values of.

Luanna was affronted. She was insulted. Sinbad had insinuated that because she was a woman she couldn't do the things that he could do, that he should let him take care of her. Kouen had always assumed that she could do everything he could, he didn't care about gender.

  1. Afraid



Afraid - feeling fear or anxiety; frightened.

She felt the fear run through her veins as she ran from the guards, she had no idea how she ended up where she was. She awoke next to a large man with fiery red hair and she felt afraid for the first time in her life.

Her heart rate picked up and she felt like she couldn’t breathe; she wasn’t use to the feeling. She turned to corner and find that the man she awoke with was standing in front of her, she felt more fear tear through her. He stared at her with interest, she went to take a step back but he grabbed hold of her. He pulled her farther into the palace and she felt like she was going to be sick, she tried to concentrate on her breathing but she found that it was hard to do. The red hired male looked back at her and she fainted, he lifted her up and carried her the rest of the way.

  1. Again



Again - another time; once more or returning to a previous position or condition.

He had dreamt about her again. It seemed that since they parted that only thing he could dream about was her, so there he laid in his bed again, wondering about a woman who wanted nothing to do with her.

  1. Agreement



Agreement – harmony or accordance in opinion or feeling or a negotiated and typically legally binding arrangement between parties as to a course of action.

It was the first time Kouen and Sinbad where in agreement since Luanna entered their lives, they both agreed to put aside their feelings about each other to found the lost woman, neither wanted to admit that she might not have survived the storm that hit her boat.

  1. Alabaster



Alabaster - a translucent form of gypsum or calcite, typically white, often carved into ornaments.

Luanna blinked at the necklace that she had just received, Kouen had sent it to her. He had thought that she might have liked it. It was made of gold and alabaster, it was beautiful but she wasn't sure if she should wear it or not.

  1. Alive



Alive - (of a person, animal, or plant) living, not dead or continuing in existence or use.

Kouen had found Luanna alive, barely alive but still alive. She was floating on a piece of wood, he dived into the water without a thought and swam to her, she was barely conscious but she croaked out his name with a tiny small.

  1. Alliance



Alliance - a union or association formed for mutual benefit, especially between countries or organizations.

Sinbad and Kouen made an alliance, Luanna couldn't believe but it had happened, it seemed that Kouen and Sinbad had come to a mural understanding when she disappeared which caused them to be able to work out an alliance.

  1. Almost



Almost - not quite; very nearly.

Luanna couldn't believe it, she had almost died. She had almost died, had almost lost everything in her life she hadn't realised that she had. She hadn't realised that she had been in love with the first imperial prince, Kouen Ren.

  1. Alone



Alone - having no one else present; on one's own or without others' help or participation; single-handed or isolated and lonely.

She was all alone, there was no one within view as she floated. Luanna just keep looking straight, unable to get the energy or strength to help herself, so there she floated there alone, dying.

  1. Alright



Alright - of a satisfactory or acceptable quality or in a satisfactory mental or physical state or permissible; allowable.

Alright, that was all he said. She had told him that she was staying in Sinbad and all Kouen had said was alright. It had upset and disappointed her a little, part of her wanted him to fight for her but he didn't.

  1. Always



Always - at all times; on all occasions or for all future time; forever.

_I'll always come and save you._ That is what Kouen had said to her after she had awoke alive and on land, it turned out that she was in Kouen's bed, he had been so worried about her. It made her heart sing happily that Kouen wanted her, that he would come for her always.

  1. Amative



Amative - Relating to or inclined toward love, especially sexual love; amorous.

Amorous - showing, feeling, or relating to sexual desire.

Kouen made it clear that he loved her, that he wanted to take things to the next level. That his love was more then romantic, that he was sexually attracted to her as well, had been from the start.

  1. Amazed



Amazed - surprise (someone) greatly; fill with astonishment.

Luanna was amazed by Kouen’s Dijnn equip, she had never seen one before. It was truly something unique, Kouen caught her looking at him, he raised an eyebrow but she was to amazed to explain herself.

  1. Ambiance



Ambiance - the character and atmosphere of a place.

The ambiance in the room was overwhelming, either men staying down. They both wanted Luanna and would not hand her over to the other, if it wasn’t for the blue hair magi there would be a war.  

  1. Ambidextrous



Ambidextrous - able to use the right and left hands equally well.

Kouen was slightly impressed when he tried to stop Luanna from writing and she just changed hands without missing a beat, she was ambidextrous.

  1. Amiable



Amiable - having or displaying a friendly and pleasant manner.

When she wanted to Luanna could be quite amiable, a kind smile and sweet laugh. She was a very friendly person when she wanted to be, she just did want to be friendly or pleasant with the Tyrant who would not let her leave his palace.

  1. Anatomical



Anatomical - relating to bodily structure or relating to the study of anatomy.

Kouen had told Luanna that he wanted to see if she was anatomically the same as the other women from his world, a deep blush grew on her face catching what he was hinting at and let him lead her to his room.

  1. Angry



Angry - feeling or showing strong annoyance, displeasure, or hostility; full of anger or (of the sea or sky) stormy, turbulent, or threatening or (of a wound or sore) red and inflamed.

They had been at sea for two days when the sky started to look angry, Luanna had seen sky like that before and knew that a storm was coming but she was too late in recognising that a storm was coming and had hit and fast.

  1. Annually



Annually - once a year; every year.

For the last ten years, Kou would annually celebrate Kouen’s Birthday but this year the celebrations were bigger, Luanna felt that her present wasn’t good enough after seeing what everyone got but Kouen’s normally stoic face lit up when he saw her holding out a present for him. _I can’t wait to get a present from you every year._

  1. Anxiety



Anxiety - a feeling of worry, nervousness, or unease about something with an uncertain outcome.

Kouen had never felt this way before, worrying about Luanna as the ship sailed along. He had never so much anxiety before, he needed to see her again, alive and breathing. He was worrying that he wasn’t going to see her alive again, worrying that he wasn’t going to see that beautiful smile again.

  1. Anytime



Anytime - at whatever time.

Luanna looked up at the red head in front her, he looked up to her and could she that she was upset, so he wrapped her up into his arms and held her as she cried. She asked him after she stopped crying how often she could just curl up in his arms. _Anytime you need or want too, my love._

  1. Apologize



Apologize - express regret for something that one has done wrong.

She had fallen and knocked over on of Kouen’s bookcases in his room, one of the women who wanted him to leave her and get with them had heard and gone and tell Kouen, he stepped into his room to find Luanna trying to pick the old heavy bookcase. _What are you doing?_

_I’m sorry._ She apologized, tears in her eyes. _I accidently knocked over your bookcase._

_It is fine, you aren’t hurt are you?_ She shook her head, Kouen pulling her into his arms. This wasn’t the first time she had done something that she had to apologize for and wouldn’t be the last. 

  1. Apprentice



Apprentice - a person who is learning a trade from a skilled employer, having agreed to work for a fixed period at low wages or a beginner or serve as an apprentice.

Luanna didn’t like Kouen’s new apprentice, she didn’t like that way he would look at Kouen. He would stop her from seeing her during the day, Kouen would always ask where she had been and she would always tell him the truth and he would tell his apprentice off but it would happened again to next day.

  1. Argue



Argue - exchange or express diverging or opposite views, typically in a heated or angry way.

An argument had broken out between Luanna and Kouen’s new apprentice, one of the maids had gone and told Kouen what was happening, he had walked on hearing his apprentice yelling out Luanna. _You aren’t and never will be good enough for Kouen._

_Kouen doesn’t seem to think that,_

_That is because Kouen hasn’t seen how much of a whore you are._

_How dare you called me that?!_

The sound of flesh meet flesh filled the room, Kouen felt anger filled him as he walked over to Luanna, he moved in-between them before picking up his apprentice by his collar. _Ever touch her again and I will have you behead._

  1. Arrogance



Arrogance - the quality of being arrogant.

Arrogant - having or revealing an exaggerated sense of one's own importance or abilities.

Luanna hate Sinbad’s arrogance, she hated that he seemed to think that he was the best Dijnn user and that he seemed to think that he was one of the most important people of their time but he wasn’t, yes he was unique and he was important but his wasn’t the most important people.

  1. Arrow



Arrow - a weapon consisting of a thin, straight stick with a sharp point, designed to be shot from a bow or a mark or sign resembling an arrow, used to show direction or position.

Eyes widened when an arrow whistled past Kouen’s head and straight into Luanna’s shoulder, she was so in shock that she didn’t notice that it had hit her and wanted to move over to Kouen to see if he was fine, only to fine that she was falling backwards. Kouen caught her as his brothers protected them.    

  1. Artist



Artist - a person who creates paintings or drawings as a profession or hobby or a person who practises or performs any of the creative arts, such as a sculptor, film-maker, actor, or dancer or a person skilled at a particular task or occupation.

It was an art form, she spun for him and only for him. She twisted and turned her body to the music, they were alone, he sat on his bed as she danced to the music. She was beautiful, he had never seen her so happy and peaceful, she had been so nervous about showing him but he was glade that she had. Kouen stood up and stopped Luanna kissing her.

_You are the most beautiful artist I have ever seen._

  1. Aspiration



Aspiration - a hope or ambition of achieving something.

It had always been an aspiration of Luanna’s to have children, something that she had always hoped for and somehow Kouen had found out. He had appeared out of nowhere and taken Luanna hand and pulled her away from her lesson, her teacher wasn’t happy about but she didn’t stop the Emperor.

_Kouen where are we going?_

_I heard that it was an aspiration of yours to have child. So we are going make that happen._

  1. Astounded



Astounded - shock or greatly surprise.

Kouen was astounded when Luanna took control of Astaroth’s flames, he was leaning on Koumei. The battle still raging on again them, Kouen couldn’t believe his eyes as Luanna walked out onto the battlefield, taking control of the flames Kouen still burning, her appearance changed to something closer to what Astaroth looked like.

  1. Asylum



Asylum - the protection granted by a state to someone who has left their home country as a political refugee or shelter or protection from danger.

She hadn’t thought that she could feel this way again, not after losing the love of her life but it seemed that Kouen, yet again, proved her wrong. She felt safe and protected in his arms, a shelter from her life. He was her asylum.

  1. Attitude



Attitude - a settled way of thinking or feeling about something or a position of the body indicating a particular mental state or truculent or uncooperative behaviour.

Luanna stared at Kouha, able about to believe his attitude. He remembered her for a child not getting what he wanted, things where flying everywhere all because she would nit let him play with her hair, Kouen just ignored the younger male as he a had his fit, part of the problem was that Kouen would not force Luanna to do what Kouha wanted. So he throw things across the room, Luanna was pulled into Kouen’s lap causing a plate to just miss her. He really was like a five year old, she couldn’t believe that Kouha had such an attitude.

  1. Authority



Authority - the power or right to give orders, make decisions, and enforce obedience or the right to act in a specified way, delegated from one person or organization to another.

The red haired male oozed authority, so it did not surprise her when she found out that he was the First Imperial Prince of Kou, though she did not know what Kou was. It didn’t take her long for her to find out that his name was Kouen and that he was the General Commander of the Kou Empire’s Western Subjugation Army. Kouen had so much authority that Luanna was sure that he didn’t think when he ordered her to tell him everything she knows but she didn’t.

  1. Automatic



Automatic - (of a device or process) working by itself with little or no direct human control or done or occurring spontaneously, without conscious thought or attention.

She had done it automatic, Kouen’s life was in danger. She hadn’t even thought about it, controlling the flames, ordering the rukh to attack the massive black Djinn, her rage fuelling her attack. The massive black Dijnn lit up of a blaze of pure white flames, it took her a moment to realise what she had done and turned to Kouen to found his staring that she shocked.  

  1. Avalanche



Avalanche - a mass of snow, ice, and rocks falling rapidly down a mountainside or a sudden arrival or occurrence of something in overwhelming quantities.

The avalanche of emotion overwhelmed her, she didn’t think that she would feel this way when she saw Astaroth again, now he was giant and blue, tears ran down her face. The fire Djinn looked down when he heard a noise and froze, Kouen did not miss this. Astaroth reached down to her, brushing a finger lightly against her face. Either says anything to each other, the avalanche of emotion between the two said enough for them both.

_Thank you magi for letting me see my beloved again. And Thank you my King for loving her the way I love her._

  1. Awake



Awake - stop sleeping; wake from sleep.

Luanna laid awake in Sinbad’s massive bed, she couldn’t sleep. She hadn’t been sleeping well since parting from Kouen, she didn’t want to admit it though. She didn’t want           to be more comfortable with Kouen, she didn’t want to miss him but she did. She missed the way he would crawl into his bed at an unholy time at night and pull her into his warm body. Sinbad moved to much and for a weird habit of taking off his clothes as he slept, he reminded her a lot of Folcalor a lot.

  1. Away



Away - to or at a distance from a particular place or person.

Kouen wasn’t expecting to fell this way when he fell her on Sindira, he didn’t think that he was could if she was away from him, but he did. He didn’t like that she was away from him, he didn’t like the way he felt. She wasn’t by his side and he did not like it at all.

  1. Awkward



Awkward - causing difficulty; hard to do or deal with or causing or feeling uneasy embarrassment or inconvenience.

Kouen and Luanna stared at each other, a brush grew on Luanna face. The situation was awkward, he was naked but she was not. Kouen just continued to stare at her, noting the blush on her face with a smirk. Luanna teared out of the room, disappearing down the hallway.


End file.
